Brennidon (Episode)
Brennidon ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel von Legend of the Seeker. Zusammenfassung Richard kehrt an seinen Geburtsort zurück, nicht ohne Überraschungen zu erleben. Handlung Vorsicht Spoiler! Wenn ihr diese Folge noch nicht gesehen habt, lest diesen Artikel lieber nicht! Spoiler zeigen Richard, Kahlan und Zedd kommen in eine Gegend, die dringend einen Konfessor braucht, denn die Einwohner sind zerstritten. Also nimmt Kahlan ihre Pflicht als Konfessor wahr und schlichtet die Unstimmigkeiten. Richard ist gelangweilt und als er ein Angebot bekommt, einen Hirsch zu jagen, möchte er natürlich mitkommen. Zedd will ihn davon abhalten, doch bei der Diskussion werden sie von Sylvia, einer alten Freundin von Zedd unterbrochen. Da Zedd jetzt abgelenkt ist, geht Richard mit den beiden Jägern auf die Jagd. Sie reiten in Richtung Osten, was Richard auch Zedd mitteilt, aber der Hirsch ändert seine Richtung. Richard reitet nun nach Westen. thumb|400px Als sie an einem Hügel ankommen, sehen sie eine Stadt - Brennidon - Richards Geburtsort. Er beschließt die Stadt zu besuchen. Vor Brennidon trifft Richard auf einen Mann, der die Gräber der erstgeborenen Söhne pflegt. Diese wurden vor 23 Jahren von Darken Rahl umgebracht, um die Prophezeiung vom Sucher abzuwenden. Der Alte erzählt Richard was damals alles geschah. Abschließend sagt er: "Wenn der Sucher noch leben würde, ist er ein Feigling." Als Richard zum Stadttor kommt, wird er nicht rein gelassen, da jeder, der in die Stadt hinein will, einen Meldezettel braucht. Richard versteckt sich in einem Heukarren, und schmuggelt sich in die Stadt. Als er zum Marktplatzt kommt, sieht er, dass eine Frau hingerichtet werden soll. Sie wurde beschuldigt, eine Ketzerin zu sein und sich gegen Lord Rahl aufzulehnen. Richard versucht die Hinrichtung abzuwenden. Dafür offenbart er sich als Sucher. Es kommt zum Kampf, und währenddessen befreit er die Frau. Richard flüchtet in eine kleine Gasse. Dort trifft er auf eine Frau, die ihm helfen will. Sie erzählt Richard dass sie seine Mutter ist. Von ihr erfährt er auch welchen Handel die Stadt Brennidon mit Darken Rahl eingegangen ist. Währenddessen behauptet Sylvia, dass Zedd einen Sohn habe - Allard. Doch Zedd bestreitet das. Er sagt, er habe magische Schutzmaßnahmen getroffen. Es kommt zu einem Streit. Deshalb bittet er Kahlan, über ihn und Sylvia zu richten. Doch Zedd weigert sich in Sylvias Gegenwart, den Grund dafür zu nennen, warum er nicht der Vater von Allard sein kann. In Brennidon sind die inzwischen zu Hilfe gerufenen D'Haraner immer noch auf der Suche nach Richard. Als sie bei Brigid ins Haus eindringen, versteckt Mark, Richards vermeintlicher Bruder ihn in einer Scheune. Doch er verrät ihn und sagt den Stadtwachen, dass er den Sucher gefangen habe. Richard kann jedoch vorher entkommen. Als sie das bemerken, ordnen sie an, alle Frauen der erstgeborenen Söhne hinrichten zu lassen - so lange, bis sie den Sucher ausliefern. Brigid gibt sich sofort als Mutter des Suchers aus. Doch um sie zu beschützen, behaupten auch viele andere Frauen, die Mutter des Suchers zu sein. Otto Nyth, der Kriegsführer ist verwirrt, und deshalb ordnet er an, jede Stunde eine Frau zu töten, bis der Sucher sich stellt. Brigid wird zusammen mit den anderen Frauen gefangen genommen. Dauraufhin geht Richard zu Mark und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Er willigt nach langem Zögern ein. Mark liefert den D'Haranern Richard aus. Als Lohn verlangt er dabei zu sein, wenn Richard und Brigid sterben sollen. Das gehört natürlich alles zum Plan. Im Gefängnis erläutert er Brigid alles. Als Zedd und Kahlan plötzlich erfahren, dass Richard in Brennidon gelandet ist, reiten sie unverzüglich in die Stadt. Richard wird zum Block geführt, doch kurz bevor Otto Nyth Richard töten konnte, sticht Mark ihm mit einem Messer in die Seite. Es kommt erneut zu einem Kampf und Richard erhält zusätzlich Verstärkung von Kahlan und Zedd. Letzendlich werden die D'Haraner besiegt und Otto Nyth getötet. Nach dem Kampf erfährt Richard, dass Brigid gar nicht seine Mutter ist. Sie war nur seine Hebamme. Am Ende erfährt der Zuschauer durch ein Gespräch zwischen Kahlan und Zedd, dass letzterer Richards Großvater ist. Cast Hauptdarsteller Richard Cypher: Craig Horner Kahlan Amnell: Bridget Regan Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander: Bruce Spence Nebendarsteller Brigid: Rachel Nash Mark: James Davies Andrew: Eryn Wilson Sylvia: Nicola Kawana Otto Nyth: Peter Feeney Allard: Winston Harris Gavin: Fasitua Amosa Bemerkenswert thumb|450pxIn der vorhergehenden Episode kann man auf der Karte sehen, dass sich unsere Helden östlich von Brennidon befinden. Hier kommt Richard von Osten und findet seinen Geburtsort. Die Stadt wurde also großzügig umgangen. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1